Misunderstandings
by I'm Kira Kurosawa
Summary: Oikawa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Iwa-chan estaba besando a Umi-chan en frente de sus narices, así, sin descaro alguno, después de soltarle que el sí que tenía novia y que no le importaba que ella decidiera de la noche a la mañana que quería empezar a salir con idiotas babosos como Taiga, y no podía estar más asombrada, porque Iwa-chan había lastimado a alguien.
1. Nuevos enemigos y amigos en problemas

**Este es mi primer IwaOi, amo a esos chicos en serio y me encanta como siempre arman su lio, aunque todo el anime y el manga en general son tan kawaii, la cosa es que esto es sin fines de lucros, la historia desarrollada es completamente mía, los personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate, menos los que no reconozcan, esos si son míos.**

 **Posiblemente las personalidades no coincida pero la verdad intente hacerlos como yo me los imagino que son, y basándome un poco en cómo se desarrollan, en esta historia Iwa-chan es el capitán y estrella del Seijoh, Oikawa es fem pero sus contrincantes no son Ushi ni Tobio, si ellos salen en algún momento de la serie será siendo ellos mismos, Oikawa tendrá contrincantes diferentes, y para terminar esta historia está 100% dedicada a Janet Cab porque ella es genial, y su historia de Confeti Rosa es lo más, en fin, su cumpleaños acaba de pasar y muchas de sus fans le regaron fics, yo aún no la leí pero quise hacer esto aunque sea atrasado, así que si me lees espero que te guste.**

 **Sin más, cualquier duda, error o sugerencia sean felices de decirla que siempre son recibidas. (Si estás leyendo calabaza, dime si algo sale mal porque aún no estoy segura)**

 **...**

Oikawa no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ella estaba acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención, que todos le alagaran, la vieran y la escucharan porque ella era digna para mirar, por eso Iwa-chan pasaba desapercibido, y nunca era víctima de las declaraciones de amor, por lo general no muchas reparaban en el por qué su presencia era despampanante y acaparaba todas las miradas, pero en ese momento ella no recibía atención, ella no estaba siendo despampanante y la atención se la estaba llevando Iwa-chan y aquella chica que se había atrevido a acercarse a su amigo después de las prácticas de Volleyball, porque lo había esperado, _la muy acosadora lo había esperado._

Lo peor no era eso, lo peor era la cara de Iwa-chan, todo sonrisas tímidas y mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, acompañando a la de aquella chica. Lo peor era que ellos no se encontraban solos sino que los muy desgraciados de Mattsu, Maki y Umi-chan se encontraban detrás de ellos, tratando de contener la risa y callar los comentarios llenos de saña.

—Lamento mi intromisión—la chica hizo una reverencia y luego de pararse de manera firme extendió un sobre—soy Takumi Haruka, de tercer año clase 3, por favor Iwaizumi-san lea esto—Iwaizumi tomo el sobre, todo cohibido—sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero yo creo que usted es un buen senpai para sus kohais, y ellos lo admiran—Hajime se sonrojo—me gusta Iwaizumi-san y espero pueda comprender porque cuando lea mi carta—la chica se sonrojo, hizo una reverencia y desapareció de sus vistas.

Nadie dijo nada pero ella podía ver la cara de Iwa-chan, esa sonrisa tierna y cariñosa, esa que no le dedicaba mucho a ella misma, estaba justo en ese momento plasmada en la cara de su amigo, parecía un poco bobo y le daba un aire diferente, pero no le gustaba ni un pelo, esa chica no se podía acercar a Iwa-chan nunca más, no si lo ponía en un estado como ese. Despego la vista de su amigo solo hasta que escucho la risa burlona de los demás.

—Waah ¿Qué fue eso tío?, no pudiste decir ni media palabra—Makki se destornillaba de risa mientras señalaba la cara roja de Iwa-chan—vaya, vaya Iwaizumi, no sabía que el gato te había comido la lengua, ¿o no Mattsu?

—Pero mira que guardado te lo tienes, eres todo un casanova eh Iwaizumi- _senpai_ —dijo con retintín, con esa sonrisa suya que tanto sacaba de quicio porque sí, porque era Mattsu—solo espero que Oikawa y tú no se terminen divorciando, sería una pena, ¿a qué si Umi-chan? —el chico miro de reojo a Umi, como invitándole a molestarles.

—Pero mira que serán fastidiosos, si es lindo que alguien se le haya declarado—la chica dio unos manotazos al aire, como si Mattsu y Makki fueran bichitos flotando a su alrededor y esperara espantarlos—yo creo que es tierno Hajime, que tengas novia no te haría mal. Ademas, yo creo que ella es linda—le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, como si le diera su aprobación, _la muy traidora,_ la voltio a ver justo en ese momento, donde tramaba mil formas de vengarse de esos tres y sonrió, con toda la malicia mal disimulada de la que era capaz de poseer—Yo creo que incluso Toku-chan, que es toda una antipática, se alegra por ti, ¿no Oikawa? —todos la voltearon a ver, con la curiosidad de saber si al fin diría algo, daría indicios de algo, _porque todos creen que estamos liados y que si no es así deberíamos estarlo,_ pero calla porque cree que es mejor y sonríe con burla, con aquella sonrisa ensayada delante del espejo de su cuarto.

—Pero mira que yo no puedo hacer nada, se ve que la chica es una ciega perdida porque venir a fijarse en Iwa-chan teniendo personas más decentes como Mattsu y Makki—contesta con tono alegre y cantarín, como si todo aquello le hiciera gracias y no comprendiera.

—Serás tonta, feo no debo de ser si se fijó en mi Shittykawa así que piérdete—Iwaizumi frunció el ceño, y empezó a murmurar maldiciones mientras empezaba a caminar.

—¡Iwa-chan, que me voy contigo! ¡Ve más lento tonto Iwa-chan! —corrió a su lado, lo más rápido que podía porque Iwa-chan cuando caminaba lo hacía que daba miedo y más si ella le tocaba las narices de esa forma—vamos, no te enojes—empezó a dar pequeños saltitos mientras caminaba, porque si, porque estaba nerviosa y no sabía lo que en ese momento pensaba su amigo y eso le frustraba—ni que fueras a salir con ella, Iwa-chan—la chica miro el ceño fruncido de su amigo, como esperara una negativa o algo que le confirmara que en efecto el no aceptaría los sentimientos de aquella chica.

—Eso no lo sabes—refunfuño por lo bajo, y Oikawa se preocupó, porque Iwa-chan o bien negaba o bien asentía a las cosas porque así de simple era—en fin, ¿Cómo te fue con tu problema? —su cara estaba llena de preocupación y Oikawa sintió alivio, porque Iwa-chan se preocupaba por ella, no por tonterías como quien se le declara o lo que hará con eso—¿te siguieron los cólicos? —se agacho para murmurar, ahí justo en su oreja, y sintió su corazón acelerar y las mejillas enrojecer, porque madre mía Iwa-chan estaba cerca y tenía unos preciosos ojos verdes, y oh por Dios, se veía tan arrebatadoramente guapo con el sol de la tarde reflejando su rostro.

—Pero mira que decirle perversidades frente nosotros, ¿no podías aguantarte Iwaizumi? —ambos voltearon a ver a Makki y a los demás.

—Pero de que hablas, en serio Takahiro, a veces no sé de qué va tu cerebro y el de Mattsu—Iwa-chan los miro sin comprender.

—Claro, los más calladitos son los peores—Mattsu movió las cejas provocativamente, como si con ello explicara su comentario—mira que susurrar guarradas en público no lo imaginaba de ti pero si esos le va, los apoyamos—Oikawa e Iwaizumi se sonrojaron al comprender la situación y evitaron mirarse, claro, hasta que Oikawa abrió la boca.

—Serás pervertido Iwa-chan, decirle esas cosas a una señorita como yo—miro a su amigo, toda pucheritos y ojitos de cachorro, ya podía ver una vena palpitando en la cien de Iwaizumi y se tragó la risa.

—Tu personalidad es asquerosa—y le aventó así como si nada el balón que llevaba en la mano a la cara, sin pena ni consideración, y le dolió el golpe pero esa era su rutina.

—Auch—se quejó, sobándose la cabeza con los ojos un poco llorosos—eso duele Iwa-chan, que cruel.

—Toku-chan, es que tu no aprendes—Umi-chan le sonrió mientras tallaba con cariño su cabeza, ahí donde había sido alcanzada por el balón—deberías ser más delicada, eres una chica y aunque Hajime sea un chico ambos se deben de llevar mejor.

—Me decepcionas—la miro con el ceño fruncido, mientras se cruzaba de brazos—se supone que nos conoces de toda la vida Umi-chan, ¡no por nada los tres crecimos juntos! —exclamo como si aquello diera a entender todo su argumento.

—Y serás bruta—le dio una colleja a la que Oikawa se quejó—mira que tienes que ser mala con Iwaizumi, la verdad a mí me trata bien, y siempre lo he considerado mi hermano.

—Pero solo un hermano eh—ambas dieron un respingo cuando Makki asomo su cabeza entre sus hombros—recuerda que tú eres mía—Makki sonrió con coquetería mientras rápidamente le robaba un beso a Umi y salía corriendo para esconderse detrás de Mattsu—¡mira que eres lenta cariño, y eso que estas en el equipo con Oikawa, enana! —todos hicieron una exclamación de dolor, porque nadie jamás se metía con la estatura de Umi, porque ella misma media 1.76 y no era muy alta así que debía ser frustrante ser punta receptor midiendo 1.65.

—Así que enana—Oikawa dio dos pasos lejos de su amiga, porque daba miedo, mucho miedo cuando se enojaba.

—Vaya tío, creo que vas a mendigar lo que resta de la semana—se burló Mattsu mientras Makki solo lo miraba mal, porque ya se había dado cuenta que su comentario no había causado gracia y tendría que sangrar por el perdón de su novia.

—Iwaizumi, tío, tienes que ayudarme—suplico Makki mirando al susodicho, esto negó—¡que es tu hermana! ¡serás mal amigo!

—Y merecido lo tienes por idiota—sonrió con burla mientras empezaba de nuevo su camino—vamos Umi, te comprare un helado por ser tan buena chica—Iwaizumi extendió su mano y Umi-chan acepto sin importar sus propias quejas y las de su novio—me enorgulleces, dejaste a ese mal tío, no te convenía querida—Iwaizumi sonreía mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza castaña de su amiga.

—¡Que no hemos terminado! —exclamo todo colérico Makki— y deja de envenenar a mi novia con ideas locas, Hajime—Mattsu rio con ganas—¡y no te rías de mis desgracias Mattsukawa!

—Uff, pero que fuerte Takahiro—bufo sin ganas—tiene gracia, ¿sabes?, porque tu solito te metiste en ese lio—Mattsu sonrió todo altanero—jodimos a Oikawa, ahora te aguantas.

—Me hace gracia, en serio, muchísima— exclamo mientras seguían caminando ahora siguiéndole el paso a Umi-chan e Iwa-chan— la desgracia ajena es tan mona pero justo ahora Iwa-chan me está ignorando y eso no me gusta, posiblemente esto siga hasta que tú te disculpes con Umi-chan y se le bajen los humos por haberlo molestado con la chica esa, así que a qué esperas—empujo a Makki con todas sus fuerzas para acercarlo a los dos que caminaban en frente suyo—pide misericordia de una vez y has que Iwa-chan hable conmigo.

—Serás mala amiga Oikawa—la miro de reojo mientras se rascaba la nuca todo lleno de nervios y mirada llena de arrepentimiento, Umi bufo y siguió su camino sin darle ni la hora, como era inevitable Mattsu y Oikawa rompieron a reír—cuando tengan novios, les voy a echar leña para que ardan—Makki empezó a caminar al lado contrario de donde iban—pues bien, me voy, estoy cansado y no tengo ganas de discutir así que bye— empezó a caminar sin mirar atras, Mattsu suspiro con pesadez y lo empezó a seguir con toda la parsimonia del mundo. Oikawa miro a su amiga, toda ella llena de preocupación y labios apretados.

—¡Makki! —el chico detuvo su camino un momento al escuchar la voz de su novia, pero no volteo—¡avisen cuando lleguen a casa! —el chico solo asintió y siguió su camino

Y Oikawa comprendió, que aunque su amiga estaba enojada se preocupaba porque así de mucho quería a Makki. Siguió caminando detrás de sus amigos un rato hasta que se aburrió de que a ella la dejaran fuera de la conversación, tomo carrerilla y se situó a lado izquierdo de Iwa-cha, este la voltio a ver.

—Tontikawa, ¿ya no te sientes mal? ¿te tomaste la pastilla para el dolor? —Oikawa desvió la mirada y asintió.

—Sí, solo sentí un poco de molestia en el entrenamiento pero se me paso cuando tome la pastilla—Iwa-chan solo le revolvió el cabello antes de volver a platicar con Umi-chan. Oikawa no pudo decir más, siguió caminando en silencio mientras pensaba en aquella chica, no le gustaba que se acercaran a Iwa-chan, _es mío, yo lo vi primero y hable primero con él, ninguna chica es suficientemente buena para él._

 **…**

Oikawa soltó un bostezo mientras se dirigía a la clase 1 de los de tercero, era el almuerzo y Umi-chan le había pedido comer con ella ya que aún no quería hablar con Takahiro, le hacía mucha gracia todo aquello pero no se metería, ellos podrían arreglarse. Por inercia se escondió antes de llegar a su destino, y asomo su cabeza por el filo la pared, ahí frente la puerta del salón de su amiga se encontraba aquella chica que había osado declaró su amor a Iwa-chan hablando como si nada con su amiga, _serás traidora Izumi Suzuki, hablando con el enemigo._ La chica era más alta que su amiga, tenía el cabello largo cubriendo su espalda y del color de la miel, y poseía unos preciosos ojos azules, además de que tenía bonito cuerpo, _solo porque es gimnasta Oikawa, ella no se vería así si no fuera por eso,_ Oikawa había investigado lo más que podía sobre aquella chica en lo que llevaba de la mañana, sabía que era delegada de su salón, que tenía buenas notas y que era amable y servicial, muchos chicos estaban detrás de ella pero según tenía entendido era tímida y reservada, refunfuño molesta, porque ella también quería saber a qué iba que esa chica estuviera ahí hablando con Umi-chan.

—¿A quién espiamos? —Oikawa dio un respingo y sudo frio al ver cejas profundas, mirada caída, cabellos revueltos y una gran altura acaparando su espacio personal, pero luego suspiro de alivio al ver a Mattsu—vaya, vaya, espiando a la competencia—siguió la mirada de Mattsu hasta donde se encontraba su amiga y la chica—no esperaba menos Oikawa, y ¿Qué dicen?

—Si supiera que dicen no estaría aquí parada todavía, no escucho nada y menos si viene una jirafa a darme un susto de muerte—Mattsu sonrió de forma socarrona, esa sonrisa que decía "pues quien te manda a tener mala conciencia, por eso estarás así", ignoro al chico y se asomó de nuevo pero lo único que pudo encontrar fue un jersey color crema tapando su vista, trago con dureza y sonrió con inocencia al alzar la mirada, su amiga la veía con cara de pocos amigos.

—Oh Umi-chan, pero mira que sorpresa—dijo con una sorpresa sobreactuada—justo le preguntaba a Mattsu si te había visto, ¿o no? —miro atrás suyo y maldijo a su amigo porque la había dejado en esa situación sola.

—Mira Oikawa, siempre he sabido que estas un poco mal de la cabeza, pero, ¿podrías decirme que tratas de hacer al espiar una conversación ajena de esa manera? —se enderezo en su sitio y rasco su nuca, llena de puros nervios.

—Pero mira que eres pesada, yo no trataba de hacer nada de nada, es solo que tú siempre piensas mal de mí cuando yo soy tan pura e inocente—replico mientras caminaba a la par con su amiga, sabía que si no se apresuraban no comerían nada hasta después de los entrenamientos y la verdad estaba que se comería hasta su propia mano del hambre que tenía—mete presión porque sino no comeros nada y si no como nada antes de los entrenamientos moriré—soltó con dramatismo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que echarle drama a todo? —replico la chica mientras apresuraba el paso—y no cambies la conversación, dime que se supone que tramas _Toku_ —la chica trato de buscar su mirada mientras ella misma resoplaba por lo bajo.

—Por Dios Umi-chan, para ti e Iwa-chan siempre tengo que estar tramando algo malo, pero mira que malos amigos son—dijo con tono lastimero y ojitos de cachorro pero se rindió al ver que el semblante de su amiga no había decaído ante su actuación—bah, solo iba por ti y las vi platicando, no quería interrumpir—agito la mano, restándole importancia— de todos modos, ¿de qué iba hablándote?

—No te creo—Oikawa hizo el signo de paz, y al minuto siguiente tuvo que tallar su nuca por la colleja que le había propinado su amiga—es compañera de clases de Makki, él le ha pedido de favor que viniera a decirle a Mattsu que lo esperaba en la fuente del patio trasero—Oikawa miro con más seriedad, ella estaba jugando su cabello corto, que apenas llegaba hasta sus hombros, estirándolo y desasiendo su ondulaciones, haciendo que flotaran alrededor de toda su cara llena de preocupación. Por lo general cuando Makki y Umi peleaban eran por tonterías, nimiedades que pasaban a la historia en escasas horas, pero en ese momento no parecía de esa forma, y eso le preocupo, porque Umi y Makki se conocían desde críos pero se habían reencontrado hasta la preparatoria, y desde las vacaciones de primero se habían vuelto inseparables.

—Deberían hablar, yo no creo que sea tan malo que te haya dicho enana, es algo sin importancia—Oikawa sonrió un poco para darle animo a su amiga mientras ambas empezaban a comer de sus bentos, pero esta no hizo ningún comentario, solo se dedicó a ver su comida.

—No es solo por eso, ya sé que no importa el que me diga enana, ya sé que lo soy—la chica alzo su mirada y Oikawa abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lo ojos cafés oscuros de su amiga estaban anegados en lágrimas no liberadas, sus labios se encontraban apretados, tratando que ningún sonido lamentable saliera de ella, Oikawa no sabía qué hacer, podía dar calma y consuelo a Iwa-chan porque se conocían de toda la vida, y aunque a su amiga la conocía del mismo tiempo nunca había tenido que lidiar con ella cuando tenía ese tipo de ánimos—Makki me ha echado cosas en cara, hemos peleado más de lo que me podría haber imaginado, no sé qué hacer y me siento tan perdida de que pase de mí, no quiero que piense cosas erradas cuando ya le he explicado como son las cosas realmente, ¿Qué va a pasar si termina conmigo?

—Oye, oye, para el carro—acaricio con cariño las mejillas de la chica mientras quitaba las lágrimas que ya habían resbalado—Makki y tú no van a terminar, él te ama con locura—su amiga pestañeo para aclarar un poco su vista—además, ¿Qué va a hacer ese tío sin ti?, no podría sobrevivir, eso seguro—su amiga soltó una risa mientras acomodaba un poco su rebelde cabello—no sé porque han peleado, pero lo que sea aquello no hará que terminen, por eso no deberías preocuparte.

Ambas chicas terminaron su almuerzo entre risas y anécdotas vividas esa misma mañana, de camino a sus salones Oikawa acompaño a su amiga a su clase y ella misma se encamino al suyo, iba cavilando en las probabilidades de que la relación de sus amigos acabara, y si aquello pasaba cual sería el problema por el cual terminaran, su amiga no había querido soltar nada de lo que Makki le echaba en cara y no parecía muy cooperativa para ilustrarle un poco el panorama. Se sorprendió al ver a Makki recargado en el pasillo que llevaba a su salón, como si la estuviera esperando.

—Hey Makki—saludo como si eso fuera lo más normal y no diera mala espina—¿Qué haces aquí?, llegaras tarde chico genio.

—Estuviste con Izumi—eso más que una pregunta sonaba a una afirmación, así que solo asintió—¿de qué hablaron?

—Serás pervertido Makki—dijo con retintín, pero al ver que su amigo lo miraba con seriedad supo que hablaba en serio— pues vale, hablamos de ustedes y su relación, ¿sabías que ella llora por esta situacion—Makki abrió los ojos, con sorpresa y ella lo miro con seriedad—ella nunca llora en frente de nadie Hanamaki, y si se entera Iwa-chan te pateara el culo—el chico fruncio el ceño, hizo una mueca de disgusto y apretó los puños a sus costados, _su semblante cambio, como si en realidad se hubiera enojado, pero no he dicho algo fuera de lo común._

—Iwa-chan—soltó con burla—es algo que tenemos que arreglar ambos así que por favor Oikawa, no dejes que Iwaizumi se meta, eso solo empeoraría las cosas—y la chica no comprendió porque su amigo habla de manera tan acida sobre Iwaizumi, él le respetaba como capitán, jugador y como camarada pero en ese momento se refería a él como si fuera un mal innecesario—nos veremos luego.

La chica se quedó parada ahí en medio del pasillo con la confusión llenando su cabeza, porque ellos estaban actuando raros, y no comprendía, sentía que había algo que no estaba viendo, algo que parecía obvio pero no lo era.

 **…**

Habían pasado dos días más donde ni Makki ni Umi se hablaban, se había evitado todo el tiempo posible, Umi había adquirido la manía durante esos días en quedarse horas extra a practicar mientras ella misma había decidido darle su espacio e irse con los demás, Makki en cambio se iba con ellos pero siempre que ella llegaba y se disculpaba por su tardanza miraba detrás suyo, como si esperara que alguien más apareciera, al final se iban a sus casa pero el ambiente se sentía pesado, Makki ya no reía con las bromas de Mattsu, Iwa-chan parecía un poco preocupado y ella, bueno, ella ya no era el centro de atención.


	2. Recuerdos, reconciliaciones y cartas

**Hola chicas-personas que me leen, si hay alguien que este leyendo esto pues me disculpo por actualizar hasta ahora pero tengo una buena excusa, exámenes finales :'V así que he estado toda ocupada, y me he escrito en partes el capítulo, primero me había salido algo de como tres mil palabras, pero no me convencía nada, me sabia mal y pensé "diablos, ¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo puedo escribir esto?", así que casi estuve a punto de borrarlo, hasta que leí el capítulo de Chicle de Naranja –me muero de intriga por saber más-y me llego la inspiración, luego me vi la película de niños lobos y llore mucho, gracias a eso escuche una canción que me llego a mi oscuro corazón y al fin se hizo la inspiración, así que termine de escribir esto, que no sé cuánto es pero creo que es más largo.**

 **Antes de algo más, aviso que no estoy muy segura de subir este capítulo pero aun así lo hare porque pues ya lo escribí, al final explicare algunas cosas importantes, sin más esto está dedicado completamente a Janet Cab, porque ella es una diosa escritora, y porque he decidido leerme Confeti Rosa de nuevo, si lees esto Janet, no creas que te estoy presionando, solo quiero romper mi corazón otra vez antes de llenarlo de amorsh de nuevo, además necesito impregnarme del duo memero y me gusta como los planteas tu, sin mas espero y disfruten la lectura :D**

Oikawa iba bostezando, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta tarde viendo un partido de sus próximos oponentes y apenas había pegado ojo pensando en las jugadas que resultarían beneficiosas a su equipo, gracias a aquello no solo tenía sueño sino que se había ganado una buena reprimenda de Iwa-chan, había esperado una de su vice capitana pero Izumi apenas y prestaba atención a algo que no tuviera referencia a los entrenamientos, _me regañaba por mis entrenamientos intensos y ahora ella no da tregua a su cuerpo, se lastimara de nuevo si sigue así._ Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Makki y Umi no se hablaban, y eso se estaba volviendo insoportable, se acercó a su amiga, quien seguía practicando su demoledor servicio.

—Veo que ya dominas el servicio con las dos manos, eso servirá mucho en el siguiente partido—la chica no le contesto, en cambio siguió practicando su servicio—no has descansado bien últimamente, y no quiero que te lastimes, los partidos están a la esquina así que será mejor que vayamos desfilando por hoy—Izumi la volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y cara de pocos amigos.

—No me jodas Oikawa, no me JODAS—replico la chica para luego lanzarle el balón que tenía en su mano, Oikawa lo esquivo y espero pacientemente lo que venía a continuación—te la vives masacrándote en cada práctica, y cuando yo realmente necesito esto no puedes entenderme—le aventó otro balón—¿Por qué no puedes dejar que saque mi frustración?, a veces, las personas solo necesitan estar solas y hacer lo que más quieren para sentirse en paz.

—Todas fuera—ordeno a las demás del equipo, escucho como la puerta del gimnasio de cerro a sus espaldas cuando todas salieron y miro con dureza a su amiga— ¿de qué mierda vas Izumi?, siempre dando discursitos de que debemos descansar o podremos lastimarnos, no hace gracias que ahora te quieras joder, me importa una mierda lo que pase con Makki y contigo, te lastimaras si sigues a este ritmo, ¿y qué es eso de que no quieras hablar a Iwa-chan? —se acercó a su amiga para poder intimidarla no solo con su altura sino con su expresión pero esta no flaqueo.

—Eso no te incumbe—escupió las palabras—solo déjame entrenar.

Oikawa se dirigió a donde estaba su mochila y saco de esta las cuerdas que había metido esa mañana, miro a su amiga y se acercó con sigilo a su espalda, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacerle fue darle un gran golpe en la cabeza.

—No creo que muera, fue un golpecito de nada—murmuro para sí misma cuando vio como la chica se desplomaba en frente suyo, se acercó y empezó a atar sus manos—pero mira que me haces hacer, ahora Iwa-chan me va a dar pleito por esto.

 **…**

Iwaizumi no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, no podía ser esa Oikawa la que estaba llevando consigo un cuerpo inerte en su hombre, miro a Mattsun y Makki pero estos se veían igual de sorprendidos que el mismo.

—Lamento la demora—la muy cínica les sonrió con disculpa—he tenido que recoger las cosas y cerrar, así que se me hizo tarde.

—Oikawa, por favor dime que no mataste a nadie—Oikawa lo miro como si no comprendiera lo que decía—por el amor a Dios, ¿a quién traes ahí?

—Serás mal pensado Iwa-chan—se quejó—si estuvieras en mi equipo sabrías que yo siempre veo por el bienestar de mi equipo.

—¿Pero que le has hecho a Izumi? —Iwaizumi voltio a ver a Mattsun, quien se había acercado a Oikawa y había destapado la cara cubierta de cabello del cuerpo inerte—que miedo Oikawa, y pensar que te consideraba mi amiga.

—Que cruel Mattsun—se quejó la chica y como si no pasara nada, bajo de su hombro a Izumi y aventó su cuerpo a Makki.

—Pero que…—dijo confundido.

—Pues que te jodes, me traen artos estas cosas de que se evitan y que nuestro grupo anda disparejo, así que nada, te la llevas tu porque se ha matado todas estas semanas practicando y saldrá lastimándose—miro con seriedad a Makki—le hablas bonito o le inventas algo pero quiero que mañana ella vuelva normalita porque si no te juro que te mato.

Makki tenía los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por lo que Oikawa le estaba diciendo, y no es que no quisiera hablar con Izumi, solo no esperaba que eso pasara de ese modo. Voltio a ver a sus amigos, y estos solo se encogieron de hombros, como si les dijeran "ya que colega, te aguantas, nos hemos aguantado su mierda así que ahora arréglense", y sabía que tenían razón, porque el mismo estaba desesperado por hablarle a su novia pero _Joder, mierda Oikawa,_ suspiro con resignación mientras acomodaba mejor en sus brazos a la chica amordazada.

—Eres de lo que no hay, Capitana—frunció el ceño y miro mal a su amiga— ¿era necesario amordazarla? ¿si quiera te fijaste si no le causaste algún daño? —la chica lo miro sin expresión alguna, y luego se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea, solo espere que se diera la vuelta y le di en la nuca, aunque molo mucho, fui tan rápida como una ninja—la chica hizo un signo de paz con los dedos y a cambio recibió un balonazo en la cabeza—auch, Iwa-chan, eso duele—miro a su amigo mientras tallaba el área afectada por el golpe—que cruel, Iwa-chan.

—Serás niñata, Crappykawa—Iwaizumi acerco su mano a Izumi para apartarle el pelo de la cara, pero por acto reflejo Hanamaki dio un paso lejos de él, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para nadie. Oikawa veía entre Iwa-chan y Makki, se podía palpar una tensión entre ellos que antes no había existido, y entonces se preguntó que se perdía, que no estaba viendo que hacía que sus amigos actuaran de esa forma—si las vas a llevar, deberías darte prisa—señalo el chico—ella no tardara en despertar y no querrás que ella se empiece a mover como loca cuando eso pase.

—Iwaizumi—la mirada que intercambiaron en ese momento era diferente, Oikawa podía verlo, era una más suave, como si se estuvieran disculpando y al mismo tiempo se estuvieran prometiendo una explicación, _como si hubiera algo más_ …—gracias.

—Somos amigos, Takahiro, solo asegúrate de cuidarla bien—señalo a la chica inconsciente con un asentimiento de cabeza—vamos, Shittykawa—la chica se dejó arrastrar por su amigo hasta que perdió de vista a su inconsciente amiga. Se soltó del agarre de Iwaizumi y apresuro el paso para alcanzar a Mattsun que ya la esperaba en la intersección de otra calle— ¿pero a donde se supone que van, par de lelos? —pregunto con el ceño fruncido mientras veía como empezaban a caminar al lado contrario de su camino habitual.

—Pues mira tú, Capitán, no sé lo que pienses pero yo quiero ver cómo va la cosa—señalo con la cabeza al camino donde se dirigían, Iwaizumi abrió la boca sin poder creerlo y este miro a Oikawa, como si supiera que ella era la mente maestra detrás de ese plan.

—¿Qué? —la chica se encogió de hombros, mientras una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujaba en la cara—son el OTP más real de todo Aoba, ¿cierto, Mattsun? —voltio a ver a su amigo, este asintió con su pequeña sonrisa socarrona pintada en los labios.

—Vamos, Capitán, todo el mundo necesita saber o al menos los equipos, así que si no quieres venir no te preocupes que entre Oikawa y yo podemos cuidarnos solitos—Hajime lo pensó, y sopeso la idea de dejarlos ir y que hicieran lo que les hiciera la real gana, el problema era que de seguro armarían jaleo por donde pasaran y eso terminaría con la policía visitando su casa, porque ya había pasado.

—Ni de coña—frunció el ceño más de lo normal y apresuro el paso para empezar a caminar junto al par de delincuentes que tenía como amigos—pensé que era complicado mantener a Makki y Mattsun juntos, porque siempre la arman, pero que Oikawa esté incluida en la ecuación seguro y terminan presos así que yo me encargare que eso no pase.

—Pero que escusa tan poco creíble, Iwa-chan—Oikawa soltó una carcajada mientras se agarraba el estómago con una mano y trataba de acallar su risa con su mano libre—yo sé que tú también quieres saber, no te ha….auch, Iwa-chan, eso duele—la chica se sobo la nuca, donde había recibido una colleja por parte del castaño.

—Calmadita, Shittykawa, o la próxima te doy más fuerte—Mattsun sonrió de oreja a oreja al escuchar la declaración del castaño.

—Vaya, vaya, Iwaizumi. No creí que tú soltarías algo como eso en un lugar público, y menos a Oikawa, se nota cuanto la quieres—Iwaizumi se sonrojo hasta las orejas y empezó a negar, aparto la mirada de Oikawa y no les dirigió la palabra.

—Iwa-chan, pero si yo no te hecho nada, fue Mattsun, además, ¿Qué te pudo haber dicho que no sea verdad para hacerte enojar? —Oikawa recibió otro golpe mientras el castaño apretaba el paso y los dejaba a Mattsun y a ella detrás, Issei soltó una risa estrepitosa y apuro el paso de la chica prometiéndole que luego le diría lo que ella quisiera saber.

 **...**

Hanamaki había escogido una banca en un parque para descansar y esperar que la chica se despertara, había querido desamarrarla pero todas las personas que pasaban a su lado se le quedaban viendo mal, y no era para menos, Izumi estaba amarrada de pies y manos, también tenía la boca amordazada y por si fuera poco Oikawa no había tenido la decencia de ponerle su pantalón deportivo así que la chica estaba con su pequeño short del equipo de voleibol y una blusa blanca, sus piernas bronceadas asomaban y resaltaban con mayor ahínco ahí donde la cuerda pasaba, su cabello estaba desamarrado y le caída con suavidad en el rostro, enmarcando sus ojos cerrados y su nariz fruncida, sus pestañas se veían kilométricas y ella se veía tan pacifica, tan aniñada. Pensó por un momento en la absurda discusión que habían tenido, sabía que había empezado solo porque a su novia no le gustaba que le dijeran enana, pero que el complicara las cosas luego cuando se supone se estaban reconciliado, bueno había sido un error, se habían visto a la distancia y la había extrañado demasiado, pero cuando la veía sonreír como si nada pasara o hablar con Iwaizumi le hacía pensar que tan en serio lo quería, y entonces se había enojado más, y había sacado más veneno que una víbora, su novia lo había aguantado pacientemente, lo recordaba.

Flash Back.

—Déjame entender, ¿me estás diciendo que estas celoso porque paso tiempo con Hajime? —el chico apretó los puños el ver el desconcierto en la cara de su novia.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta?, pasan tanto tiempo juntos que las personas creen que son novio—señalo el chico.

—¿Pasar tiempo juntos? —la chica negó como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo—¿pero de que hablas, _Hiro?_ , paso el mismo de tiempo con ustedes y…

—Siempre estás en su salón—señalo con vehemencia.

—Nuestros salones son continuos, y él es como mi hermano, es obvio que lo vaya a ver a su salón.

—Pero no me gusta.

—¿En serio estamos teniendo esta conversación? —pregunto la chica con desconcierto—se supone que estábamos hablando y diciendo lo mucho que me disgusta que me digan enana, y tu vienes a decirme que no te gusta que pase tanto tiempo con Hajime y…

—No me gusta que le digas Hajime—la chica la miro con un tic naciéndole en el ojo, y una vena latiéndole en la sien, sabía que estaba enfadada pero daba la casualidad que él también lo estaba.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica lo miro entre confundida y enojada.

—Que no me gusta que le digas Hajime, suena muy íntimo, y yo soy tu novio, no el—remarco.

—Pues me da igual, yo le digo cómo se me pega la gana así que te puede meter tus reclamos ahí por donde no te llega el sol—la chica enfatizo cada palabra dicha mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo.

—¿Es que acaso él no te gusta? —la chica lo miro sorprendida—no me mientas, y me digas que nunca te ha gustado ni un poquito.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues eso, que a todas las chicas les gusta Hajime, así que no sería raro que a ti también te pasaran cosas con el—el chico guardo silencio, y pudo ver el rostro de su novia, cuan herida se sentía ante esa acusación.

—Así que eso piensas, que yo quiero algo con Hajime—el chico volvió a apretar las manos—pues bien, tú y tus disculpas de mierda pueden irse por donde vinieron, no las necesito así que si me disculpas—la chica dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar lejos de él. Miro con sorpresa la silueta de su novia mientras se alejaba de él, y se apresuró a alcanzarla pero esta se soltó.

—Por amor a dios, ¿podrías calmarte?

—Que me calme nada— dio dos pasos lejos de el—ya veo que es lo que piensas de mí y entiendo tus verdaderos motivos por el cual te has enojado pero eso no te da derecho a venir y decirme ese tipo de cosas, como si yo en verdad estuviera enamorada o algo de Hajime—la chica tenía una mirada intensa, esa que ponía cuando se metía de lleno en un partido y quería ganar, y Hanamaki supo que había metido la pata, otra vez.

—Yo no quise…

—Pero lo hiciste.

—Vale, pues si pienso eso, y muchos lo creen, así que no es mi culpa.

—Pues hasta que dejes de pensar estupideces no podemos hablar con la tranquilidad, porque justo ahora está actuando como un lunático creyendo que yo soy como las otras niñatas que van detrás de músculos.

—Pues bien, no necesito escuchar, si ya decía yo que no podíamos congeniar, si es que esto me pasa por gustarme una pirada como tú—la chica abrió los ojos, se mordió los labios y empezó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello.

—Pues bien, creo que no hay nada más que hablar.

La había visto irse con las manos hechas puños a sus costados y con el cabello bailando por el viento, la había visto ir y algo ahí en su pecho le había dolido porque nunca había peleado por una tontería tan grande como esa.

Fin de Flash Back.

Hanamaki miro a su novia, con la respiración ralentizada y con miles de cosas pintándose con acuarelas en los parpados de los ojos, acaricio un poco su cabello detrás de la oreja y recordó cómo se habían encontrado, cuantos _malos entendidos_ habían pasado.

Flash Back: 1ᵉʳ año, Club de voleibol, Preparatoria Aoba Johsai, pruebas del equipo.

Hanamaki había estado practicando recepción en la cancha junto con otros cinco novatos de primero, tratando de practicar y seguirles el paso a sus senpais, habían entrado unas semana antes a la escuela y seguido de eso habían empezado las pruebas en los clubes, no había muchos aspirantes pero aun así el club tenia a muchos jugadores, tanto titulares como de repuesto, en esos días había conocido a chicos geniales, como aquel de mirada perezosa y alto como un poste de luz, y aquel otro de mirada ceñuda con gran fuerza en los remates y una estatura un tanto baja, a él y a el chico alto-que se llamaba Matsukawa- les gustaba molestar tanto como podían al más bajo, cosa que no era muy fácil teniendo en cuenta que lo respetaban y admiraban en tan poco tiempo.

Ese día en particular se habían reunido a la hora del almuerzo los tres, estaban debajo de un árbol cerca de las gradas de las canchas exteriores, Matsukawa y el habían tenido que comprar el almuerzo, pero Iwaizumi había llevado un bento hecho en casa, cuando lo abrió se le hizo agua la boca; llevaba Onigiris con caritas, Tori teriyaki, Tako-chan, Tamago yaki y unas piezas de tofu, miro a Matsukawa y ambos fruncieron el ceño antes de mirar al más bajo de ellos.

—No jodas, tío, ¿eso te hizo tu mama para almorzar? —señalo el bento mientras tomaba un poco de té de limón frio.

—Pero que dices—frunció el ceño, mientras agarraba los palillos y empezaba a picar la comida—me lo hizo Zuki, de la clase 5 de primer año.

—Vaya, colega—Matsukawa le palmeo el hombro, entre divertido y burlón—no sabía que fueras tan popular, ¿ya es tu novia? —Iwaizumi se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, su ceño se había pronunciado más.

—Pero que dicen, par de tontos perdidos—refunfuño—ella no es mi novia, es mi amiga.

—Pero que dices, ¿no es aquella chica con la que te vas luego del entrenamiento a casa?—replico con burla, Iwaizumi voltio a verlo con rapidez y lo miro con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo saben…?

—Nosotros sabemos todo—dijo Matsukawa.

…

Matsukawa y él se la habían pasado molestando a Iwaizumi, ya que se habían enterado de que la chica no solo le hacia el almuerzo de vez en cuando, sino que también había empezado a ir a verlo a las prácticas y ya que estaban en el mismo salón se la pasaban la mayoría del tiempo juntos, ese día la chica lo había ido a ver a la mitad de la práctica con el uniforme femenino de voleibol puesto, tenía la mirada preocupada y movía las manos con nerviosismo.

—Hey, Iwaizumi—zarandeo el brazo del nombrado, para señalar a la puerta del gimnasio—te ha venido a ver tu novia—Hanamaki rio al ver la cara fruncida del chico, y como este miraba con mala cara a Matsukawa por lo recién dicho.

—Que ya les he dicho mil veces que ella no es mi novia—refunfuño.

—He tu—el capitán grito desde la puerta, mientras señalaba donde los tres estaban parados tomando agua—¿Iwaizumi-kun? —el nombrado asintió mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde se encontraba—te buscan así que apúrate tío, no se le hace esperar a una dama—el capitán sonrió antes de inclinarse e irse de nuevo con los demás jugadores, Iwaizumi lo miro mal al oír lo último.

—¿Sabes?, a mi esa chica se me hace conocida, no sé de dónde pero su cara me resulta familiar—Hanamaki intento recordar si la había visto antes, pero la cara de preocupación de la chica le distrajo—¿tú crees que le pase algo?, se ve preocupada—cabeceo hacia la puerta.

—Ni idea—se encogió de hombros—las chicas por lo general son muy precavidas así que andan en estado de alerta con todo, al menos mi hermana es una reina del drama noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces del día—Matsukawa lo miro con aquellos ojos perezosos, y le entro un terrible sueño.

—Mira, ya regresa—Hanamaki señalo hacia el chico más bajo, que corría hacia donde estaban ellos aun parados—¿Qué paso tío?¿todo bien?

—Pues que va a pasar, que la estúpida de Oikawa tenía que sobre pasarse con los entrenamientos, de nuevo—remarco lo último, y aventó su toalla dentro de su mochila—y se ha lastimado la muy inútil cuando estaba practicando su maldito saque de mierda.

—Vaya, pero que humorcito del que te pones, y yo que pensaba que aquella chica era tu amiga pero a como hablas de ella, me haces pensar otra cosa—Issei movió las cejas sugestivamente—¿acaso esto no apesta a tensión sexual?

—Vaya, vaya, Iwaizumi, ¿acaso no crees que es mucho tener a dos chicas y…?—Hajime les dio una colleja a los dos, con una vena latiendo en la sien—vale, como iba diciendo, ¿hablas de Oikawa Toku, la armadora estrella del Kitagawa Daiichi? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Pues sí, esa tonta pérdida que lo único de estrella son las que tiene pegadas en su habitación.

—No jodas, fiuu—chiflo sorprendido por la revelación—¿en serio eres amigo de esa chica?

—Yo he escuchado que ella saca el cien por ciento de cada jugador, pero que en último año de la secundaria se vio sobre pasada por una chica genio—Issei lo miro con sorpresa—y que a partir de eso ella mejoro más sus habilidades.

—Oikawa siempre ha sido buena en los deportes, pero desde que apareció aquella chica que mencionaste, ha sido otra, siempre se sobre esfuerza y rebasa sus límites—Hajime tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto de la cancha—siempre da todo y practica más que nadie pero aun así no da tregua, por eso se lastima como ahora—murmuro con preocupación, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Quien lo diría, hasta los mejores se lastiman y todo—soltó Issei con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Iras a la enfermería? —Hanamaki pregunto al más bajo, este solo asintió—bueno, pues anda que nosotros podemos cuidar tus cosas hasta que vengas—cabeceo a la mochila donde antes estaba guardando sus cosas.

—¿En serio? —Issei y el asintieron mientras empujaban a Hajime—¿no será mucha molestia?

— Que no, puedes irte en paz que Zuki-chan te espera, y para que lo sepas, parece un poco desesperada— el chico miro entre la puerta donde se encontraba la chica a ellos dos, sopesando si era buena idea irse así y dejar sus cosas— vamos, que nos encargaremos de ellos, ¿verdad Matsukawa? —volteo a ver al más alto, para poner énfasis en lo que decía.

— Gracias Matsukawa-san y Hanamaki-san— hizo una pequeña reverencia y se apresuró a la puerta.

Los chicos se despidieron con la mano y siguieron entrenando, cuando el entrenamiento término estaban un poco preocupados, ya que el chico no había regresado y sus cosas aun las tenían con ellos.

—¿Crees que fue tan malo? —pregunto Issei a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Hombre, que si es así nos llevamos sus cosas y no hay problema pero lo que me da mala espina es que no sepamos nada—dijo mientras se secaba la nuca con la toalla.

—Pues ni ide…

—¡Lamento la intromisión! —todos los chicos voltearon a ver a la puerta, donde la chica de antes estaba de nuevo parada haciendo una reverencia en forma de disculpa, todos los chicos se acercaron al ver que el capitán le preguntaba algo—Capitán, me disculpo por venir de nuevo a interrumpir su práctica—todos los chicos se le quedaron viendo ya que aún llevaba el uniforme del club, tenía la cara roja y se notaba abrumada por todas las miradas puestas en ella, _hombre, todos somos adolescentes y tenemos las hormonas revolucionadas, era obvio que todos te mirarían con cara de pervertido si vienes con un pequeño short y una blusa de tirita Zuki-chan,_ miro a Issei y trataron de contener la sonrisa que se les quería formar en la cara, llena de burla y con mil palabras lascivas escapando de la punta de la lengua.

—No te preocupes _novia-chan_ —la chica enrojeció más al escuchar ese sobrenombre y apretó los labios— ¿se te ofrece algo?

—Iwaizumi-kun se ha tenido que retirar ya que ha acompañado a una compañera al hospital—explico la ausencia de su compañero de equipo.

—¿Al hospital? ¿se ha lastimado tan gravemente tu compañera? —el capitán frunció el ceño, con un poco de preocupación.

—Solo ha sido un esguince en el tobillo, no ha sido muy grave pero aun así sus padres han decidido llevarla—explico con calma.

—Está bien, supongo que Iwaizumi podría tomarse uno o dos…

—No—negó la chica—no vine a pedir que le dieran algunos días, el vendrá mañana sin falta, solo he venido por sus cosas.

—Oh—exclamo con sorpresa, se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo—¿alguien sabe dónde quedaron sus cosas? —pregunto mientras volteaba a ver a cada compañero, Issei y el alzaron las manos—vale, pues a que esperan—exclamó mientras cabeceaba hacia la chica.

—Tome, Capitán—Takahiro le tendió las cosas al nombrado, pero este negó.

—No permitiré que esta chica vaya sola a casa y cargando todas estas cosas, así que alguno de los dos tendrá que ir con ella—ambos abrieron los ojos y fruncieron el ceño.

—Pero…—el capitán lo miro con mala cara, sin posibilidad de negarse, volteo a ver a Issei— ¿piedra, papel y tijera? —sugirió.

—Vale—empezaron a jugar pero para su mala suerte término perdiendo—anda Takahiro, apura el paso que la señorita te espera—soltó con burla Matsukawa, Hanamaki refunfuño mientras iba por sus cosas y la de sus compañero, solo se puso la chaqueta y el chándal del equipo, apresuro el paso para llegar donde la chica se encontraba, mientras trataba de ignorar a Matsukawa que tenía unas ganas sorprendentes de tocarle las narices.

—No es necesario, no quiero molestar—escucho que decía la chica al capitán.

—Que vas a molestar, chica—el capitán lo vio, y le alzo el pulgar en signo de aprobación—anda, tío, ¿Por qué no, ya que la vas a acompañar, le invitas un helado? —sugirió, _¿Por qué no te vas, que te parece a la mierda, gilipollas-kun?, joder capitán, que ni en mil años te hará caso,_ lo miro sin expresión alguna, su rostro lleno de calma habitual, tapando su personalidad burlona y toca narices.

—No es necesario, capitán—trato de sonreír la chica, mientras negaba con las manos.

—Vaya, pasaras la tarde con la chica Iwaizumi—le susurro Issei quedamente, con una mirada sugestiva y las cejas bailando con burla en su cara—que no te vea el o seguro te mata, Takahiro—ambos hablaron quedito, ya que el capitán seguía con el afán de filtrear con aquella chica.

—Pero que dices—murmuro—tener que gastar mi tarde en esto deber ser lo peor, no podría gustarme menos una chica como ella—miro a Matsukawa con el ceño fruncido, sin darse cuenta que era escuchado por otra persona—es enana y de seguro no debe ser buena jugadora, ¿o alguna vez has escuchado su nombre?, mira que Iwaizumi es un poco ciego si se fijó en ella y no en Oika…—Hanamaki se sobresaltó al escuchar cómo se aclaraban la garganta a su espalda, _joder Matsukawa, no me digas que es lo que creo que es, ¿por eso mirabas raro tras de mí?, jodermierdalamadrequelapario,_ sentía el pánico filtrarse en el cuerpo, pero se mantuvo impasible y volteo a ver al capitán, que lo miraba mal, y a la chica que lo miraba como si fuera un insignificante insecto.

—Creo, Hanamaki, que le debes una disculpa a alguien—dijo entre diente Yukito, el capitán, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se armaba de paciencia para no soltarle la braza, _vale, me lo he ganado, por dejarme llevar por mi mala leche y la competitivaidad de fastidiar que me nace cuando hablo con Matsukawa,_ suspiro con resignación y se acercó a la chica, agradeció internamente que sus demás compañeros se hubiesen dispersado porque era un golpe a su orgullo lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Me discul…

—No ve van las disculpas prefabricadas, esas te las puedes meter por el culo si quieres—le interrumpió la chica, y el la miro con sorpresa—y me va igual si me acompañas o no, porque yo solita puedo cuidarme, y antes de hablar de la belleza ajena deberías verte la cara, chulito—dijo con retintín mientras se acercaba más a él, rompiendo su espacio personal—porque digamos que no tienes cara de modelo, y para que sepas, yo fui la estúpida As del Kitagawa Daiichi, así que metete eso en la cabeza hueca que tienes, por si no has escuchado de mí, capullo—remarco mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar, pudo sentir la sorpresa del capitán y de Matsukawa viniendo desde sus espaldas.

—Tío, _la_ _doble_ _filo_ del Kitagawa—silbo Issei, impresionado—joder, su saque era impresionante y fuerte, además de que contaba con variedad—se acercó a él y palmeo su hombro—ya decía yo que se me hacía conocida, si es que se ha cortado el cabello—sopeso en voz alta—es una jugadora muy habilidosa, y aunque está más guapa con el cabello largo, pues con gusto salgo con ella—Hanamaki lo miro impresionado.

—¿Es que tu estas mal de la cabeza?, la tía esta pirada y no es nada femenina, ¿de dónde le ves lo guapa? —Issei se rio en su cara.

—Takahiro, que ella tenga valor y no sea tonta perdida como muchas más, no significa que sea fea, yo creo que lo único que tiene es carácter y personalidad—se quedó mirando fijamente por donde se había ido la chica—mola, no se encuentran tías tan cool así de fácil—lo miro como si estuviera loco por lo que decía, y antes de que pudiera decir algo al respecto, se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, miro de reojo a su capitán, _joder, está enojado, la he regado, mucho muchísimo,_ sintió el sudor resbalar de la sien, puro nervios.

—Quiero que vayas detrás de ella y la acompañes—señalo el capitán hacia la puerta.

—Pero…

—Me importa nada lo que pienses, al actuar así representas al equipo en general, y nosotros no somos idiotas habladores—trago saliva con dureza y se apresuró a salir del gimnasio, su capitán daba miedo cuando se enojaba de verdad.

Hanamaki refunfuño por todo el camino que llevaba recorrido, porque le parecía una estupidez tener que hacer aquello, _vale que somos compañeros de Iwaizumi y es un tipo genial, pero tener que aguantar a alguien tan pesada como aquella chica de la cual solo se su nombre, eso es tortura o el mal karma está siendo perra conmigo otra vez_ , trato de pasar por los lugares o tiendas comunes para ver si la encontraba pero no daba con ella, y ya que no sabía dónde vivía su compañero, desistió de la tarea. Pensó de nuevo en lo que había pasado y sopeso en la idea de que posiblemente sí que se había pasado, que vale que la chica no tenía la culpa de que hubiese llegado tarde aquel día a clases y que lo hubiesen castigado por aquello pero estaba hasta las narices de todo y ella había aparecido en su momento limite. Tenía calor, estaba pegajoso por la práctica del día y no haberse bañado, así que decidió entrar a una heladería que se encontraba cerca de donde estaba parado, cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió de ver a la chica mal encarada e irritación irradiando de ella solo por verlo.

—Por fin te encuentro—exclamó un poco aliviado—te estuve buscando por to…¿A dónde vas? —pregunto al ver que la chica lo ignoraba y pasaba delante suyo para seguir una calle llena de árboles y sombras—oye, ¿vives por acá? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Me puedes decir que está mal contigo? —exclamo la chica con frustración, mientras lo volteaba a mirar. Lo miro con curiosidad—eres un fastidio en un momento y ahora me hablas como si nada, mira que si eres bipolar no hay problema, pero a mí no me fastidies más hoy porque he llegado al límite.

—Que mal educada—resoplo mientras metía sus manos en las bolsas del pantalón y volteaba a ver el vecindario—lo pregunto porque yo vivía aquí hace años, pesada enana.

—Enana y un…espera, ¿vivías cerca de aquí? —ladeo la cabeza como chiquilla curiosa, _aparte de que esta enana, tiene cara de bebe_ , sonrió un poco divertido, y se relajó un poco, _vale, que hemos empezado con el pie equivocado._

—Me disculpo—murmuro con toda la sinceridad que podía, aun sin poder verla del todo a la cara—por lo general no soy así de cortante pero fue un día malo, aun así no debía pagarlas contigo así que espero que puedas disculparme y podamos empezar de nuevo—paro en seco y alzo la mirada, la chica había parado dos pasos más allá de el así que cuando lo volteo a ver se sorprendió al encontrarse con una sonrisa sincera, llena de dientes y brillo en los labios, con hoyuelos adornando sus mejillas y el sonrojo pintado en la cara, ojos brillantes y cabello corto bailando en sus hombros, _wow, Iwaizumi, tienes buenos gustos tío, es guapísima con aquella sonrisa encandiladora y cara de niña buena,_ desvió la mirada luego de aclare la garganta, porque la sentía seca y _oh por dios, le dije fea sin haberle prestado atención, ¿Cómo se supone que la veo a la cara cuando ya vi como es de verdad?, joder, ahora actuó como crio y pienso como uno,_ siguió con la mirada una mano que se había aparecido en su campo de visión, la chica le tendía la mano en son de amistad, con ojos brillantes y sonrisa infantil.

—Todos tenemos malos días, Hanamaki-kun, así que acepto tus disculpas si tu aceptas, las mías—el chico sonrió de lado y asintió para luego estrechar sus manos, la chica se colocó a su lado y siguieron caminando—así que dijiste que vivías por aquí, ¿cierto, Hanamaki-kun?

—Solo dime _Hana,_ por favor—la chica asintió, contenta—y si, vivía por aquí quizás como hasta los once años—miro hacia al frente, donde se podía ver a lo lejos un parque lleno de juegos infantiles y arboles llenos de flores que aún no florecían—en aquel entonces no tenía muchos amigos porque mis padres tienen dinero y los niños siempre decían pestes de mi así que la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo—conto como si nada, porque había sido un poco solitario pero cuando llegaba a jugar a ese parque por las tardes de su niñes, cuando se escabullía y burlaba la seguridad, todo valía la pena porque ya no estaba solo.

—Oh—lo miro sin saber que decir—así que si eres rico—se rio un poco y negó.

—Mis padres lo son—aclaro.

—¿Y porque vivían por aquí?, ahí casa más bonitas en otros lugares.

—Bueno, no necesitábamos tanto lujo, y lo creas o no, sí que estaba grande nuestra casa, quizás no es igual a la de ahora pero era muy grande—aseguro.

—De todos modos, ¿Por qué se mudaron si les gustaba el lugar?, y no sonabas triste cuando me dijiste de que eras solitario, ¿tenía algún amigo especial?—pregunto con curiosidad.

—¿Te importa si nos sentamos? —pregunto mientras señalaba los columpios, la chica sonrió y acepto gustosa la invitación, cuando se acomodaron mejor en los asiento, sonrió con nostalgia, con los recuerdos pintados en acuarelas en su mente, siendo borrados por el tiempo—a ver, nos mudamos porque mis padres se volvieron más importantes y casi no podían pasar tiempo con nosotros, así que creyeron que si teníamos más lujos todo estaría, no me mal interpretes—se apresuró a decir—ellos siempre están en los momentos más importantes pero creo que nuestra familia tiene mucho dinero para lo humildes que somos, y no te burles, que me refiero a que al hecho de que no me importan los lujos—dijo con tono gracioso, con la risa trabada en la garganta, le hacía gracias ver como la chica trataba de contener la risa.

—¿Y tu amigo especial? —miro a la chica con curiosidad por saber porque importaba aquello, y lo que encontró lo desconcertó, tenía agarrada entre sus dedos de la mano una pulsera que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba puesta en la mano derecha y lo miraba con ojos brillantes, llenos de expectativas.

—No era un el—la chica frunció el ceño, llena de confusión— me refiero a que era una chica, mi amiga especial—explico, y por un momento pensó que la chica había dejado de respirar—nos conocimos aquí, literalmente en estos columpios—señalo— yo había tenido un mal día, mis hermanos son mayores así que me suelen molestar por ser el más pequeño y había fracasado al tocar una nueva pieza de piano—explico mientras trataba de columpiarse—tenía cinco años y era más fácil burlar la seguridad, llegue aquí y estaba triste—miro al cielo, con una sensación de calidez naciéndole en el pecho—recuerdo que estaba lleno de barro y tenía hojas secas y ramitas en el cabello, era un desastre—rio divertido—no sabía que hacer así que me senté en los columpios, recuerdo que ella apareció de la nada corriendo y riendo, con la respiración agitada—cerro los ojos y se dejó embargar por las imágenes y las sensaciones de calidez que le albergaban cuando pensaba en su niñez—me miro y se acercó a mí, con la curiosidad pintada en la cara y me pregunto porque estaba sucio, y yo con toda la mala leche del mundo le conteste que eso a ella no le importaba, ella me dijo que si había tenido un mal día, estaba bien, porque todos los tienen—una sensación de deja vu le llego—así que se sentó en el columpio continuo y me hablo de todo lo que se le vino a la mente, me dijo sobre sus dos amigos Zumi y Oikiwi, y luego me pregunto mucho sobre mí, trate de no decirle nada sobre mi familia rica para que no dejara de ser mi amiga pero me sorprendió mucho cuando ella me conto que ya lo sabía…

—"¿Qué importa quién sea tu familia?, ellos te quieren y tú a ellos, sin importar si tienes dinero o no, el dinero no compra la felicidad, ¿no? "—el chico la volteo a ver con rapidez, con el corazón acelerado y con los sentidos apagados.

—¿Qué dijiste? —la chica sonrió con tristeza, con los ojos brillantes.

—En ese entonces yo te dije eso, que el dinero no compraba la felicidad, a excepción de los helados, esos estaba más allá de las reglas—el chico la miro sin decir nada, mientras veía como la chica se columpiaba.

—Tu…—balbuceo.

—No eras muy bueno con las palabras entonces, y tenías una personalidad que veo no ha cambiado—le sonrió con cariño—después de eso me escapaba todas las tardes de Iwaizumi y Oikawa para venir a jugar contigo, y tú siempre me esperabas en el mismo columpio—el chico se sonrojo y desvió la mirada—hasta que cuando teníamos doce años dejaste de venir, y dejamos de jugar—podía sentir la mirada clavada de la chica en él, pero no podía voltear, aquel era un mal chiste del karma, e _res una perra karma, de todas las personas de las que tenía que haberse convertido, me mandas a la primera con la que me he sacado casi los ojos el primer día que nos reencontramos_ —recuerdo que antes de dejar de venir prometiste que cuando creciéramos te casarías conmigo—el chico abrió los ojos y la volteo a ver, completamente sonrojado.

—Por dios, me dices que eras tú aquella chica y me sales con esto, ¿Por qué de todas la cosas que dije, no te olvidaste de eso? —refunfuño medio enojado, medio avergonzado.

—Porque yo si quería casarme contigo—ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la mirada—sinceramente no creí que tu fueras el mismo chico—murmuro—tenía una idea de tu nombre y apellido pero me entraron dudas cuando me hablaste así en el gimnasio, pero gracias por confirmarlo, Hana-san.

—Disculpa por no reconocerte pero Zuki no era tu nombre—vio como la chica viraba los ojos con fastidio.

—A Iwa-chan le gusta cambiarme el nombre, solo para que ningún otro chico me busque por curiosidad—bufo—es muy sobre protector y cuando le dije que existías se volvió loco—rio divertida, el rio contagiado por la alegría de la chica, pero se detuvo cuando recordó como se había ido, _no le dije nada, ni una carta ni llamada, se supone que eramos los mejores amigo,_ miro a la chica con un poco de anhelo.

—Debiste haberme odiado cuando me fui, lamento nunca haberme despedido—susurro cabizbajo, trato de estirar sus dedos y tocar los de la chica, pero se negó y volvió a apretar las cadenas del columpio entre sus manos—quise venir a despedirme pero mis padres…

—Está bien, tú ya me habías dicho que no irías al Kitagawa, así que supuse que no nos veríamos como cuando éramos niños—dijo con calma—¿tuviste muchos amigos? —el solo asintió pero al recordar que ella no lo veía, reafirmo su respuesta en voz alta—me alegre mucho, Hana-san. No me hubiese gustado que no tuvieras amigos y estuvieras triste, pensé que me necesitarías pero creo que no fue así—" _te extrañe mucho, no importa si tu no lo hiciste", leyó entre líneas,_ sonrió y esta vez al estirar la mano, si tomo la de la chica.

—Yo también te extrañe mucho Umi, y por favor dime de nuevo Hiro, como antes—la chica sonrió, toda ella brillando de felicidad.

—Bienvenido a casa, _Hiro_ —y así se sintió, como en casa. Siempre se había sentido de esa forma desde pequeños cuando se encontraban juntos, por la calidez que ella desprendía y por como todo el reaccionaba a la presencia de ella.

 _Sí, estoy en casa de nuevo Umi._ Y sonrió, con sinceridad y con hoyuelos pintados en sus mejillas y en las de ella.

Fin de Flash Back.

Hanamaki abrió los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, para despejar sus ideas, sabía que si estaban en medio de esa batalla campal era por su culpa, pero la casa era que Iwaizumi había estado con Izumi siempre, y aunque el la hubiese conocido en su niñez, la había dejado de lado cuando su familia se había mudado.

Miro hacia su novia y se sorprendió al encontrarlo con los ojos abiertos mirándole con atención, con la boca aun amordazada y las mejillas rojas por la presión de la cinta, los ojos tan negros como el café lo atravesaron y se sintió descubierto. Dio un respingo cuando la chica empezó a moverse y se apresuró a soltarle las manos y luego los pies.

—Lo lamento, no quería que te quedaras así pero tampoco querías que reaccionaras mal—miro a la chica que se encontraba tirando la cinta que había quitado de su boca para luego tallarse las muñecas y sobarse los tobillos.

—Está bien, Crappykawa sufrirá mi ira luego—el chico sonrió y luego tomo con cariño la muñeca de su novia, para el mismo tallar ahí donde las ataduras habían marcado—está bien, Makki, no duele—sonrió.

—En realidad, no es solo por eso que me quería disculpar—ambos se miraron en silenció y sus miradas dijeron más de lo que sus propias bocas soltaron—no era mi intención decirte tantas cosas sin sentido.

—Aun no entiendo porque te pusiste así, sabes lo que Iwa-chan siente por Oikawa—el chico apretó la mano de la chica y frunció el ceño al escuchar el diminutivo cariñoso dicho por esta.

—Es solo que él ha estado ahí para ti siempre, mientras yo te deje y me mude—Izumi le sonrió con cariño y empezó a darle mimosas caricias a sus manos entrelazadas—has estado con el toda la vida, prácticamente, y no se—se encogió de hombros—supongo que empezó a pensar que podrías darte cuenta que Iwaizumi es mejor partido que yo—soltó rápidamente, con todo el valor consumido por las palabras dichas—por dios, dicho en voz alta suena más patético y estúpido de lo que creí—se pasó la mano libre por su rostro, lleno de desesperación, y pudo escuchar la risa contenida de su novia—no te rías por favor—susurro avergonzado.

—Me alegra que te des cuenta de lo estúpido que es—sonrió con cariño—¿Qué estabas pensando?—el chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido de que ella sospechara algo—cuando te pierdes en tus recuerdos siempre eres toda calma y memorias pintadas en tus ojos, reflejadas en tu rostro—explico.

—Solo recordaba en lo absurdo que fue la pelea, y luego recordé en cómo nos reencontramos—la chica se sonrojo.

—Por dios no me recuerdes eso, que cuando llegue a casa no sabía si matar a Oikawa o matarme yo—se tapó la cara con ambas manos, llena de vergüenza— estaba tan avergonzada y tan enojada contigo por como empezaron las cosas.

—Oh y cuando te pregunte tu nombre— le recordó, Izumi lo miro mal.

—No puedo creer que te olvidaras mi nombre, ¿Qué tipo de persona hace eso con la persona que dice querer? —dijo con ironía.

—Una persona que solo tiene escrito en su corazón el mote con el que la bautizo y proclamo por primera vez que la amo—la chica lo miro con dulzura—sé que me pongo celoso y pesado muchas veces con lo de Iwaizumi, sabes que no soy así normalmente—suspiro con pesadez—pero en serio te amo, no lo dudo y no quieres que lo dudes, aun cuando peleemos y empiece a decir incoherencias.

—No dudo nada, _Hiro_ —sonrio—lamento que hayamos peleado—ambos se acercaron y cerraron su disculpa con un beso, se comieron la boca sin pena, borrando las palabras y el daño hecho.

Mientras la pareja se reconciliaba, cerca de ellos se encontraban tres cuerpos agazapados en los arbustos, moviéndose con incomodidad y con celulares en mano, gravando todo lo que pudieran escuchar.

—Joder Oikawa, ¿te creció el culo o qué?, porque no entramos—la chica miro mal a Matsukawa.

—No me acabas de decir que estoy gorda, Mattsun, porque te juro que…

—Joder, ya escucharon lo que querían, ahora vámonos que creo que se merecen privacidad—Iwaizumi se encontraba con los brazos cruzados recargado en un árbol, mirando con irritación como Oikawa y Matsukawa se movían entre los arbusto en busca de una mejor posición para gravar y tomar fotos.

—Pero que aburrido, Iwa-chan—exclamo la chica—yo vine a ver toda la función.

—Vamos, Iwaizumi, que si nos hacemos con buen material nos servirá para futuras extorciones—exclamó el chico mientras se paraba y empezaba a mover todo el cuerpo—joder, que me quedo tieso tío.

—Mattsun, que te van a ver—susurro la chica mientras tiraba del pantalón del chico para que se agachara de nuevo.

—Me va y me viene, si sigo en la misma posición un minuto mas no podre jugar con normalidad.

—Quien te manda a ser como un poste de alto—replico la chica mientras se paraba y se estiraba, sus articulaciones sonaron con el movimiento y el dolo menguo—¿Qué haces, Mattsun? —pregunto con curiosidad al chico mientras se acercaba.

—¿Es que no ves, capitana? —dijo con ironía, mientras escribía con rapidez en su celular—mando un mensaje, dah.

—Lo se, jirafa, mi pregunta en a quien le mandas mensaje—la chica miro con una cara de sorpresa exagerada al chico—Mattsun, no me digas que tienes novia y no nos has dicho, Iwa-chan, pero ya viste—miro a Iwaizumi mientras hacía pucheros y ojitos tiernos, y señalaba acusatoriamente hacia el más alto de los tres.

—Tss—el chico paso de ella y siguió con los ojos cerrados, cruzado de brazos y pareciendo aburrido.

—No seas tonta, Oikawa, no tengo novia—dijo mientras sonreía con malicia, _una sonrisa de lado y sus ojos más brillante que de costumbre, es no augura nada bueno, en absoluto,_ miro con horror como su amigos miraba entre los arbustos, ahí donde Makki y Umi se besaban con ternura y parsimonia—soy un espíritu libre, jamás me juntare con nadie si puedo evitarlo—enfatizo mientras sacaba de nuevo su celular y miraba con malicia a sus amigos.

—¿Entonces qué has hecho? ¿Y porque miras a Makki y Umi tanto? —pregunto con curiosidad mientras se acercaba al más alto y se ponía de puntas para poder leer la pantalla.

—Esto les terminara de hacer la tarde—el chico agrando más su sonrisa si es que eso era posible, mientras le señalaba la pantalla, la chica parpadeo un poco y leyó el mensaje, "Probablemente las reconciliaciones sean lo más guay de una relación, pero tío deberías de esperar hasta llegar a casa para meterle mano, que están en un parque público, traumaran a todos si se siguen pasando saliva de esa manera, y que sepas Makki, que pensé que eras menos cursi, mira que tenerte todo melancólico y decaído no es algo atractivo, para que lo sepas, y ten en cuenta que con esto pasas a ser el último de mi lista de _los tíos que me tiraría si me volviera gay"_. —Creo que deberíamos irnos—la chica miro a Mattsun, boquiabierta.

—Pero que…—señalo con estupefacción la pantalla del celular, pero ni tiempo tuvo de decir más ya que Matsukawa la apuraba a ella e Iwaizumi a empezar a caminar con rapidez.

—Joder, Oikawa—acelero el paso mientras fruncía el ceño hacia ellos—si has visto lo que he mandado, sabrás que esta echo un basilisco.

—¡No me salgan con referencias pottericas! —exclamo con Iwaizumi, con el ceño fruncido e irritado hasta la medula.

—Pero que aburrido, Iwa-chan, si el mundo Potterico mola un montón—exclamo mientras aceleraba el paso y esquivaba la colleja de Iwaizumi.

—¡Kusokawa! —exclamó el más bajo mientras una vena empezaba a palpitarle la cien, Oikawa empezó a reír mientras avanzaba dando pequeños brincos y haciendo desesperar más a su amigo.

Oikawa e Iwaizumi habían decidido ir a la casa de este último, ya que la primera temía por su integridad física por lo que había pasado con la cuerda y su amiga, así que Mattsun se había despedido de ellos a mitad de camino mientras este iba revisando su celular, todo distraído. Cuando llegaron a la casa de su amigos, su madre les había recibido con una sonrisa, Oikawa conocía a Akiko, la madre de Iwaizumi, desde que tenía uso de razón, y era una señora dulce y cariñosa, siempre la recibía con una sonrisa cálida y con los brazos abiertos, las hermanas de Iwaizumi eran iguales, con preciosos ojos brillantes y sonrisa permanente, siempre tratándola con cariño, aun no comprendía de donde sacaba tanto mal genio su amigo, porque todos ahí eran un amor, inclusive su padre Ryu, que era un exitoso abogado siempre le daba la bienvenida.

—Puedes dejar tus cosas en el cuarto, llevare algo para merendar así que en un momento subo—dijo su amigo mientras acomodaba sus zapatos en el recibidor y se ponía las pantuflas para dirigirse a la cocina.

—Oni-chan—se quejaron los pequeños gemelos—¿Por qué te quieres quedar para ti solito a Toku-one-san? —pregunto la niña, con un puchero triste. Oikawa la miro con ternura.

—¿Mmmh? —Iwaizumi miro a su hermana con el ceño fruncido desde la puerta de la cocina, se acercó a donde se encontraba parada su hermana, se agacho a la altura de la niña y sonrió con cariño mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña—pero que dices, _Hana,_ Oikawa y yo haremos un poco de los deberes así que se quedara a cenar—explico sin premura, y a Oikawa le importo bien poco que tuviera que hacer los deberes casi obligadamente, tampoco le importaba quedarse para la cena, porque ahí estaba Iwa-chan frente suyo en su estado más puro y sincero de lo que se le podía ver al diario, y a ella le gustaba tanto, tantísimo, _por dios Iwa-chan, me gusta cuando estas con tus hermanas, porque sonríes mas, con todos tus dientes, así como que con más naturalidad, y eso hace que mi corazón se aceleren porque tus ojos verdes tempestad se vuelven verde esmeralda, y brillan tanto con luz propia, y entonces eres más fresco, mas espontaneo, mas cariñoso, y haces que sienta tantas cosas por ti, haces que me replantee todo lo que hemos vivido, porque no sé si tú me quieres de la misma forma, y duele tanto no saber,_ Oikawa suelta una exhalación, un suspiro entrecortado lleno de incertidumbre y de preguntas sin hacer ni respuestas que recibir, parpadea al sentir su brazo moverse y mira con confusión a la hermana mayor de Iwaizumi.

—¿Estas bien, Toku-chan? —la chica miro sin comprender a la mayor.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué estaría mal, Emiko-chan? —miro hacia Iwaizumi, que miraba hacia ella como si le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza—¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? —empezó a palpar su rostro, tratando de encontrar una anomalía y saber porque la miraban de esa forma.

—Toku-chan se veía triste, su alma hizo un sonido de tristeza cuando suspiro—la chica miro con sorpresa hacia Makoto, el gemelo de Hanan.

—¿Qué? —miro hacia cada miembro de la familia Iwaizumi, como si no comprendiera a que se referían.

—Es solo como si lamentaras algo o sintieras angustia por algo, ¿todo esta…?—Iwaizumi garraspedo, interrumpiendo a su hermana mayor.

—Creo que mejor dejamos esto aquí, Oikawa debe estar cansada, ya que como es costumbre a practicado sin dar tregua alguna a su cuerpo—explico, todos lo miraron con comprensión.

—Querida, no deberías sobre exigirte—regaño con cariño— porque no en vez de hacer deberes, ¿te echas una siesta?, te haría bien descansar—Akiko empeso a quitarle las cosas que llevaba de encima.

—Estoy bien, Akiko, yo…

—Anda, ve a mi habitación y recuéstate, iré un momento y te llevare algo para que te des una ducha—miro a Iwaizumi y en seguida supo leer su mirada, _"sé que no estas cansada pero sería bueno que descansaras, y si hay algo mal solo háblalo conmigo",_ no pudo hacer nada más que asentir a la petición silenciosa de Iwaizumi, así que dejo que todos la ayudaran a despojarse de su pertenecías para poder dirigirse al cuarto de su amigo.

Cuando llego al cuarto de su amigo aspiro todo lo que pudo del lugar, olía a desodorante, a coco y a sol, olía a casa, _olía a Iwaizumi,_ se quitó las medias del uniforme, la chaqueta y el jersey quedaron en algún lado de la entrada del cuarto, se acercó al armario de su amigo y saco su camisa favorita para echar la siesta, aquella que tenía galaxias como estampado, se encontraba un poco maltratada porque era usada para dormir y tenía años de vida, pero era su favorita porque Iwa-chan la usaba de pijama, y siempre olía a jabón de cítrico y a shampoo de coco, olía tanto a el que eso bastaba para hacerla caer rendida, así que se quitó la falda y se desabrocho la blusa, se quedó solo en ropa interior y se puso la camisa, se miró al espejo con sumo detalle, le quedaba solo un poco larga, le quedaba ancha solo porque Iwa-chan tenía una espalda definida y fibrosa, toda llena de músculos, y echa con trabajo duro.

Se acercó al escritorio de su amigo y se sentó en la silla giratoria, _porque si me acuesto, seguro me quedo dormida y no veré a Iwa-chan hasta la cena, y quiero verlo justo ahora, antes de que caiga inconsciente por el sueño,_ paso la vista por el escritorio, buscando algo que hacer para que la espera no se alargara pero al no encontrar nada empezó a revisar los cajones; su amigo tenia guardadas revistas de deportes, algunos juguetes de sus hermanitos, una que otra piruleta, seguro confiscada por el mismo, y miles de papeles de llenos de apuntes, por curiosidad empezó a hojear cada papel que le resultara intrigante, había encontrado dibujos de sus hermanos, palabras escritas llena de cariño de parte de los gemelos, exámenes viejos y alguno que otro ensayo, miro con desesperación hacia la puerta, preguntándose cuanto podría tardar su amigo, pero entonces lo vio, un sobre guardado al fondo del cajon, con su nombre escrito en la parte de en frente con letra cursiva y la orilla rasgada, y entonces lo recordó, el sobre que aquella chica le había entregado, la que mostraba todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia su amigo, y lo toco, lo palmeo un poco antes de sacarlo y acercarlo a su nariz, _perfume, huele a perfume, uno suave como a cítrico,_ estuvo tentada de abrirlo pero escucho pasos, unos pasos que se acercaban cada vez más, así que con rapidez guardo la carta entre su sujetador y miro hacia la puerta justo en el momento que su amigo entraba.

—¿Qué haces ahí? —pregunto Iwaizumi con el ceño fruncido, mirando hacia el escritorio.

—Te esperaba, querida darme una ducha antes de dormirme—explico mientras se estiraba y emprendía su camino al cuarto de baño—¿podrías avisarme de la hora de la cena?, estoy muerta.

—Claro, yo te vendré a avisar—Oikawa sintió una mano agarrando la suya y giro a ver a su amigo, se veía un poco preocupado—oye, ¿estás bien?, porque si hay algo malo sabes que puedes confiar en mí, Toku —Oikawa sintió su corazón acelerar, porque Iwa-chan no le llamaba muy a menudo por su nombre, pero cuando lo hacía sonaba a gloria.

—Gracias, Iwa-chan—sonrió y se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla, su amigo no se movió—pero estoy bien, solo no he dormido bien así que tratare de descansar—Iwaizumi solo asintió antes de salir de la habitación, ella en cambio se quedó parada sin hacer nada bajo el agua de la regadera, pensando qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza cuando le dio aquel beso en la mejilla a Iwa-chan, y que diablos estaba mal en ella que había tomado aquella endemoniada cara.

 **…**

Cuando había llegado a su casa después de la cena con los Iwaizumi, se había ido rápidamente a su habitación, después claramente, de darle una explicación a sus padres de que ya había cenado con la familia de su amigo, sin esperar a que su madre dijera algo más, se aventó a su cama y se quedó acostada boca abajo, tanteo con su mano su celular y a ciegas marco el número de su amiga.

—¿Tienes el descaro de llamarme cuando no has querido contestar ningu…?

—Eh cometido una estupidez—interrumpió a su amiga, sabía que Izumi tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta, y podía comprender que le pidiera una explicación de sus acciones, pero en ese momento necesitaba contarle a alguien lo que había hecho, y sabía que su amiga no le haría de menos solo porque estaba enojada.

—Joder, que tan malo—la voz colérica de su amiga paso a una más suave, llena de preocupación.

—Nivel _eh-robado-algo-que-no-me-pertenece_ —enfatizo cada palabra, pudo escuchar como su amiga aguantaba la respiración, por la sorpresa.

—Mierda, Oikawa—su amiga refunfuño—¿a quién le has robado? ¿Es acaso muy valioso para la otra persona? —pregunto, llena de preocupación.

—No es algo que se pueda comprar—su amiga se quedó callada, sabía que estaba meditando, preguntándose que podría ser aquello.

—¿Y que fue? —pregunto con simpleza, con calma que sabía que su amiga no sentía.

—Izumi, le he robado a Iwa-chan—escucho una exclamación de sorpresa y como varias cosas caían al otro lado de la línea, quiso reír por la torpeza de su amiga pero aún no se decidía si era por eso o porque estaba que se la comía de nervios—¿recuerda a aquella chica que se le declaro, Haruka?, la que le dio una carta—escucho un jadeo.

—Joder, no— ella no pudo hacer más que afirmar—mierda, Oikawa, no.

—No importa cuántas veces lo repitas, sí, tengo la carta aquí en mi mano—movió el sobre en su mano, como si su amiga estuviera frente suyo y pudiera verlo—no sé qué hacer con el, solo tome por impulso.

—Porque lo querías leer—aseguro su amiga, luego suspiro con cansancio—no lo puedes leer.

—¿Qué?¿porque? —frunció el ceño, no es que lo quisiera leer pero que se lo prohibieran de esa forma le hacía comer de curiosidad.

—Oikawa, escúchame bien, ¿si? —contestó afirmativamente—no puedes leerla porque no es tuya, va dirigida a Iwaizumi escrita con los sentimientos que la chica siente por Iwaizumi, a ella le debió costar mucho valor para acercarse y hacer eso, no puedes invadir su intimidad de esa manera y pisotear su valor de esta forma, no es justo, y más porque Iwaizumi jamás te ha revisado ninguna carta que ha ido dirigida a ti.

—Pero…

—Es incorrecto, y si la lees lo único que puedes lograr es que las cosas se pongan mal—apretó los labios, con frustración—prométeme que no abrirás el sobre, promételo—insistió su amiga.

—Lo prometo—suspiro con resignación.

—Vale, mañana te ayudare a ponerla donde la encontraste así que asegúrate de llevarla—contesto con monosílabas, de nuevo—vale, trata de descansar y olvídate de esto, descansa Toku.

Oikawa se quedó mirando la carta, sabía que su amiga tenía razón pero la estaba comiendo la curiosidad saber que decía aquella carta, la miro con más detalle; era un sobre sencillo, de color blanco, el nombre de Iwa-chan estaba escrito con una letra fina y en cursiva, seguía teniendo un olor cítrico aun cuando llevaba semanas en el cajón de Iwaizumi, la tomo en la mano y trato de medir su peso, pero eso fue inútil, se veía casi intacta, sino fuera por aquella apertura que tenía en el costado, _no abrirás el sobre, promételo,_ sonrió con malicia, _no abriré nada, Umi, porque Iwa-chan ya lo hizo por mí,_ con cuidado saco la hoja que se encontraba perfectamente doblada dentro del sobre y noto con desagrado que Iwaizumi debía de ver mucho aquel papel, si las orillas del papel se encontraban tan maltratado de las veces que la había tocado.

Suspiro profundamente y se preparó para el golpe que suponía leer aquello:

 _Iwaizumi Hajime:_

 _Espero que no se tome a mal esta carta, y si es de esa forma ruego que me disculpe, en mis planes no están importunado. Mas sin embargo si usted decide que esta carta no representa problema, me alegrara al menos exponer lo que siento._

 _Usted debe preguntarse porque albergo sentimientos por su persona, cuando ni siquiera tenemos una interacción tan amena, lo cierto es que ni yo misma me di cuenta de cuando empecé a sentir cosas por usted, es una persona amable con todo el mundo, y trata de ayudar a aquellos que lo necesitan, siempre anima a los de su equipo a superarse, a mejorar, por eso todos sus compañeros los respetan y admiran tanto. Cuando comenzamos a convivir en primero debo admitir que me sentía un poco intimidad, había escuchado del fiero capitán del Kitaichi, y su potente remate, así que no pensé que fuera muy amable, pero rompió mis esquemas, nos había tocado en la misma clase y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa, una pequeña sonrisa sincera, solo para decirme que se llamaba Iwaizumi Hajime y que esperaba fuéramos amigos, creo que ahí note que algo venia incluido con usted, algo grandioso._

 _Convivimos mucho, aunque no lo suficiente como para llamarme su amiga, aun cuando en ese entonces no sentía un cariño especial por usted, tenía la certeza de que lo admiraba, entrenaba mucho y se esforzaba en todo lo que hacía, estaba rodeado de gente sincera y sin malas intenciones, porque así de confiable es estar a su alrededor, entonces lo note, no solo yo veía como brillaba, Suzuki-san lo ve, así como realmente es y lo quiere tal cual, lo admira y respeta porque lo conoce, pero ahí otro tipo de mirada, Iwaizumi-san, una mirada que reconozco porque la he visto en mi misma, la mirada de Oikawa-san brilla cuando está a su lado, y ambos lucen tan felices, aunque quizás lo intente disimular usted luce más relajado, más alegre, y Oikawa-san parece más buena e inocente._

 _Quizás ustedes no estén juntos, pero todo el mundo sabe que deberían estarlo._

 _Probablemente se pregunte qué tipo de carta de amor es esta, pero es la más sincera carta de amor que puedo dar. Si mi cariño hacia usted fuera de otra forma, creo que no le hubiera mencionado lo de antes, pero lo quiero lo suficiente como para saber que quiero que sea feliz, aun así, cuando sé que probablemente sus sentimientos no son los mismos que los míos, espero una oportunidad para salir con usted, si eso no es posible, espero que aun así podamos seguir siendo amigos._

 _Con amor, Haruka._

 _PD: Si no se siente listo para responder a mi confesión, lo entenderé, así que por favor no se estrese por algo como esto._

Oikawa apretó la mano que mantenía su pecho, ahí donde su corazón se encontraba acelerado dando tumbos por toda su caja torácica, pareciera querérsele salir del cuerpo, podía sentir la presión de su sangre en sus oídos, la respiración agitada, los nervios crispando por la ansiedad, sentía la boca seca, y sentía morirse, Iwa-chan no le había dicho nada de aquello, quizás por la insinuación clara que hizo aquella chica, ni siquiera le había comentado si le había contestado algo, si le había dado una respuesta afirmativa para una cita o si la chica se había resignado. Respiro hondo, para calmar los nervios y normalizar su aceleración, después de que se tranquilizó, metió con mucho cuidado la carta al sobre y lo dejo en su mesita de noche, apago las luces y se acostó boca arriba, se quedó mirando la constelación fosforescente que había hecho que Umi e Iwa-chan pegaran en el techo, y no pudo pegar ojo, _esa chica se le confeso con toda claridad, y fue amable, nunca le exigió nada, al contrario, ella daba por sentado que no espera recibir nada a cambio, y aun así Iwa-chan no la ha mencionado, ¿Qué pasara si ellos salen? ¿Cómo se supone que tenga aguantar verlos junto?_

 **Si has leído hasta aquí pues me da gusto, para empezar cualquier duda, sugerencia o crítica, sean libres de hacerla, ahora, en la parte de arriba dije que explicaría unas cosas.**

 **1\. Para mi es importante la pareja de Umi y Makki, ya que ellos se verán involucrados con el IwaOi más adelante, por eso veo importante enseñarles porque Makki se peleó con Umi, como nació esto, ósea lo de la niñez y eso.**

 **2\. Luego, quería explicar sobre la familia de Iwaizumi, Makoto significa honesto según donde saque el nombre, Hanan significa chica bella, risueña que brilla con luz propia y cautiva a la gente, Makoto y Hanan son gemelos, Hanan es la mayor. Emiko significa chica feliz, sonriente y risueña, y es mucho mayor que Iwaizumi. Akiko significa mujer que brilla con luz propia, y Ryu significa dragón. Quizás esto no les interese pero aun así quería agregarlo :D todos los chicos tienen hermanos, porque me a dado la gana, así que probablemente uno que otro salga por ahí.**

 **3\. Creo que lo más importante de todo esto es Oikawa con la carta, quise escribirla de esa forma porque quería que se diera a entender el respeto que tiene Haruka hacia Iwa, pero que también diera a entender que aunque no interactúan mucho, le ha tomado cariño por quien es.**

 **4\. La verdad en lo último querida poner sad, sad a Oikiwi pero creo que no me salio, aun así espero no haya sido algo tonto ponerlo.**

 **Con las comidas que mencione con anterioridad el Tori-teriyaki es pollo en salsa, el Tako-chan es salchicha en forma de pulpo, el Tamago-yaki es una tortilla japonesa y el Onigiri pues mas que nada es arroz.**

 **PD: el nombre femenino de Oikawa obviamente es Toku, no sabía como ponérselo o si cambiarle el Tooru en un principio, pero después de buscar mucho encontré este, que significa virtuosa, y creo que le queda.**

 **Ahora a contestar a mis dos rewiews (Janet, eres un amor :'V)**

 **Gekrepten: La verdad el primer capítulo no sabía si me había quedado bien, pero cuando lo leí ya en fanfiction pensé "wow, le eche drama al asunto, pobre Makki" y me gusto un poco más como me quedo gracias a ti, la primera persona que me lee :'V eres genial, espero te siga gustando. Con Toku la verdad aun no estoy segura si está bien representada pero trato hacerla lo más parecida que pueda a Oikawa, y por favor, no te hagas idea porque no será divertido si no puedo sorprender, también lo de Iwa será un asunto grande, cuando responda y todo se hará la guerra en todo Japón, y pues como mencione arriba será tremendo.**

 **Janet Cab: Janet, chica eres genial, ¿Cómo no cogerle cariño a Confeti Rosa?, ósea Takeru, el dios del amor da consulta y todo XD y no te preocupes por no leerlo, de todos modos ni estaba segura de sí estaba bien subirlo, me costó mucho subir este porque tenía expectativas que aún no lleno, pero supongo que avanzare de apoco, ahora sobre Oikawa!fem será todo un asunto serio, me estaba planteando seriamente en mandar a Iwa-chan de compras con ella y ver que se cose, o en la playa ardiendo en celos porque le ven todo a Oikawa, o tener que conseguirle pantis porque le ha bajado y se a quedado sin nada con lo que cubrirse, luego están Makki y Mattsun, a Mattsun le voy a explotar todo lo toca narices que puede ser y a Makki, pues también, hare el romance gay drama aquí :'V luego esta Umi, me alegro que les guste —Jane también me dijo que era guay— pensé que Oikawa necesitaría a alguien más a parte de Iwa-chan, porque vale que son amigos de toda la vida y todo pero es chica —aquí al menos— y ahí cosas que solo puedes hablar con chicas, aunque entre las dos se hagan bullying y todo, ella se aman y Umi es genial, yo lo se, solo espero y te haya gustado este.**

 **Antes de terminar y despedirme, sigo diciendo que aún no tiene sentido lo que escribí pero bueno, nos leemos luego, dejen su rewies :D**


End file.
